This document relates to a new and improved grille assembly as well as to a new and improved modular grille assembly system for a motor vehicle. Advantageously, the grille assembly is a “smart” grille assembly that incorporates a controller configured to communicate information respecting a plurality of electronic devices carried on the grille over an area network of the motor vehicle.
The modular grille assembly incorporates the grille module as well as a grille support, human interface controls and a control module carried on the motor vehicle. The grille module is carried on the grille support. The controller carried on the grille is configured to communicate information respecting the plurality of electronic devices carried on the grille over an area network of the motor vehicle to the control module. That control module is adapted to configure the human interface controls of the motor vehicle to match the plurality of electronic devices carried on the grille module.
Additionally, a new and improved method is provided for configuring human interface controls of a motor vehicle for operating a plurality of electronic devices carried on a particular grille module.
The grille assembly, modular grille assembly system and related method allow a motor vehicle owner to customize the front grille module with a number of desired electronic accessories and automatically adjusts the human interface controls of the motor vehicle for operation of those electronic accessories in a most convenient and efficient manner.